Wedding Dress
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: I wrote this for a fic challenge. ^_^ Poor Hisoka...what has Tsuzuki got him into now? R+R? Please?


Times like this I wonder what I got myself into.  
  
Damn, Tsuzuki has me wrapped around his little finger. And he knows it. Damn it all.  
  
This is humiliating. I can tell Tatsumi's just WAITING to get into his office and laugh his ass off.   
  
Watari's grinning, and even 003 is peering owlishly at me. (Well, he is an owl.) "Ne, Hisoka-" I interrupt the blond scientist. "Shut up, Watari." He just smiles.  
  
Tsuzuki is quite obviously pleased with his work. I'd try to glare at him, but I'd much rather be kissing him than glaring. I settle on glaring at Tatsumi and Watari.  
  
I thank god or whatever deity there might be that people (not Shinigami, the people we met on missions) aren't here. Especially Hijiri. He'd just laugh. Until he cried, died, or until I beat him up. Rrg.  
  
Tatsumi's grinning. GRINNING. I have the urge to pout, but that would ruin my reputation. I also have the urge to strangle somebody, but that wouldn't go over well.  
  
"Tsuzuki, I love you and all..."  
  
"Yes, Hisoka?" Dammit, he's too cute. He's gonna turn into a chibi-puppy soon, and that won't help me one bit.  
  
"I refuse to wear this, even if it is our wedding."  
  
Yes, I was wearing a sparkling white wedding dress. NO, I was never going to wear it again. One: I might be gay, but I don't have an affinity of wearing dresses, thank you very much. Two: It's covered in lace, bows, and frills. I just thank god Tsuzuki didn't buy high heeled shoes. I probably would've thrown them at him.  
  
He pouted. "Demo-"  
  
"NO, Tsuzuki. Besides, I thought we agreed YOU would be the 'bride'?" I attempted to get off the little platform -yes, Tsuzuki managed to make me 'model' the damn thing- I was standing on, but almost fell over in a rustle of frills. God damn this skirt was big. How the hell do people wear these things?  
  
"But that was only 'cause people kept asking if YOU were the bride," Watari continued to grin as 003 attempted to fly over and land on one of the humongous bows on the dress. The poor owl got trapped in a lace web before he could do that, though.  
  
"Watari, do you want me to wipe that smile off your face? I'll do it painfully. And slow." I untangled the owl and he flew back to Watari's shoulder, hooting pitifully.  
  
Tatsumi cleared his throat, expression turning serious. His eyes, however, had a glint in them. You know. The glint that makes people think that you're gonna crack yourself in half laughing. "No resorting to violence in the workplace, Kurosaki-kun. And, as much fun as we've had laughing at your expense-" a glance at Wakaba made her laughing turn into soft giggles, "- We really should get back to work."  
  
Damn him. He might've gotten everybody to go back to work, but he just HAD to say that they were laughing at me.   
  
Tsuzuki leaned in and ruffled my hair. I, of course, almost melted. He smiled, and said, "But eventually it doesn't matter what you wear, ne?"  
  
I turned a flaming red as everyone else started laughing their asses off. Tsuzuki realized what he said, blushed furiously and shook his head. "I mean, he won't ever wear it again! There would only be pictures...and the dress itself..." he trailed off, obviously embarrassed.  
  
I regained my dignity (ha very ha) and just shrugged. "I'm still not wearing it." I waved the white staff that went along with the dress. "Honestly. A staff? Doesn't the bride get a bouquet, too?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked sheepish as Wakaba brought out a bouquet of white roses. I facefaulted. Straight off of the platform. Ow.  
  
I propped myself up on my elbows, waving Tsuzuki away when he tried to help me up. I know I looked a fool; I didn't care. I had already made a fool of myself by letting myself be Tsuzuki's...pet? Tester? Damn, the things I do for him. Just 'cause I love him.  
  
"You see what happens when I wear stuff like this? Which will be never starting now. I'm going to go change." I try to sit up, but only end up rolling myself over.   
  
Tsuzuki helps me up, and we walk out of the room together, not paying any attention to the soft sniggering trailing after us.  
  
Even though I'm dressed in a huge wedding dress...  
  
I don't care anymore.  
  
Because I'm with Tsuzuki. 


End file.
